


Welcome To Alexandria

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, F/F, Lesbian Marriage, Lesbian Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick & the others arrive in Alexandria and are immediately introduced to Deanna Munroe, the leader of the community, who welcomes the newcomers w/open arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome To Alexandria

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Rick & the others arrive in Alexandria and are immediately introduced to Deanna Munroe, the leader of the community, who welcomes the newcomers w/open arms. 

**One**

Eric and Aaron lead Rick and his group to the outer gates of Alexandria, their home, before entering Aaron turns to Rick.

"You'll have to surrender your weapons when we get inside."

"Ok." Rick said as he adjusted his grip on Judith, Tara, Michonne, Daryl, Sasha, Carol, and Abraham are all behind Rick covering his back watching for any Walkers.

The large gates open and everyone goes inside, Aaron, Eric, Rick, and the group are greeted by a woman and several other citizens of Alexandria.

"Welcome to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, I am Deanna Munroe." the woman said.

"Rick Grimes." Rick said flatly, Michonne comes up and takes Judith from Rick, then Rick undoes his gun belt, draws his machete, and slides the AK-47 off of his left shoulder and hands them to Aaron.

Everyone else in the group also hands over their weapons without incident.

Deanna appoints people to show Rick and the others around Alexandria and help them pick out a house to stay in, she chooses a former teacher from LA named Rebecca Alba Bowen to show Tara around.

"So Tara, what did you do before all this?" Rebecca inquired.

"I was a Police Academy Cadet working to become a cop in Atlanta, you?"

"A teacher in east LA, I was actually sick at home with the flu when the outbreak started in the school I worked at." Rebecca said.

"I'm sorry, did you...you know have a special someone that you lost?" Tara asked gently, trying not to pry.

"Yes, I did lose someone very dear to me...her name was Ingrid Larson, she died trying to rescue some students from Roamers."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Rebecca and Tara come to Rebecca's modest two-story modular home, Rebecca turns around and smiles at Tara.

"I hope you like kids." she said. "I love kids, why?" Tara inquired.

"I have two daughters, Bisa and Imani, their birth parents were killed by Roamers, no one wanted them...So, I took them in as my own." Rebecca said.

"Good, someone needs to protect them, especially now." Tara said.

"Would you like to meet them?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure." Tara replied eagerly, Rebecca unlocks the door and opens it before going inside, followed by Tara.

"Girls, Momma's home." Rebecca said, just then two adorable little girls came running into Tara's view, she smiled when she saw their cute sundresses, the older child had her hair done up in a neat ponytail, while the younger of the two wore her hair straight down.

"Momma." Bisa said as she and Imani hurried over to Rebecca and hugged her tightly.

"We missed you." Imani said, "Aww, I missed you too angels, have you eaten yet?"

"Yes Momma, Mrs. Tsubaki made Shrimp Tempura..." Bisa said before looking over at Tara.

"H-hello Miss." Bisa said, turning timid.

"Hi there, my name is Tara." Tara said with a warm smile.

"What about the shrimp tempura sweetie?" Rebecca asked gently.

"Oh, it's on the stove, there's enough for two if you would like some, Miss Tara." Bisa said.

"Thank you." Tara replies.

Bisa and Imani set the table for Rebecca and Tara before excusing themselves and going into their room to continue their homework.

"They are simply adorable, Rebecca. You're very lucky to have them." Tara says between bites of shrimp.

"I know, but I have a problem, Tara."

"What is it, Rebecca?" Tara asked.

"I want my girls to have two parents, that way if I... should die they would be protected by my spouse, but I'm a lesbian and no woman here wants to even entertain marrying me." Rebecca said as tears formed in her brown eyes.

"Rebecca, I'm a lesbian too, you're a good person with two fine daughters, let me think about this some and get back to you in two days." Tara said before getting up from her seat and walking over to Rebecca and kneeling down in front of her.

"Don't worry, Rebecca. I know that you don't really know me but I promise to do everything I can to help you and your girls." Tara says.

"Thank you so much, Tara." Then Rebecca leaned forward and kissed Tara, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like first kisses ought to be, Rebecca's lips were like fine silk to Tara, who melted into the ebony woman's kiss.

"Thanks for dinner...and dessert Rebecca, I'll see you tomorrow." Tara said as she turned and walked towards the door, Rebecca gets up and follows the brunette to the door.

"I'll talk to Imani and Bisa about you tonight before they go to bed."

Tara nods and winks at Rebecca before opening the door and leaving Rebecca's house.

As Tara walked down the street to her house three men walked up to Tara and surrounded her.

"You're with that Rick guy's group right?" the tallest of the three men asked.

"I am, so what?" Tara snapped in reply.

"You need to watch your mouth, girlie." the second man said angrily, Tara scoffed and promptly ignored his comment.

Just then Rick, Daryl, Sasha, Aaron, Eric, and Deanna walked up to the group.

"What's going on here?" Deanna asked, glaring at the men.

"Nothing Mrs. Munroe, we were...just leaving." the tallest man said before he and his two friends turned and walked away.

Deanna turned to Tara and smiled.

"Don't mind Jason, Mark, and Dave. They fancy themselves as tough guys." Deanna said.

"All right." Tara said.

"Goodnight all, sleep well." Deanna said.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Sleep didn't come easily for Tara that night, not just because the group was in a new place, not because of the uneasy feeling she has about this place or the people in it. Tara's main apprehension about being in Alexandria is centered around Rebecca and her two daughters, Tara felt this unexplainable need to protect Rebecca and her girls.

It was just after 6AM when Tara was awakened by someone knocking at her front door, Tara groaned, kicked off the covers she was sleeping under and got out of bed. Dressed in a pair of simple black panties and a t-shirt Tara exited her bedroom and walked to her front door.

"Who is it?" Tara asked sleepily.

"Rebecca, I know it's early but I really need to talk to you."

"All right, hang on a sec." Tara said. Tara unlocked the door and opened it, Rebecca was standing in the doorway holding a covered casserole dish and smiling.

"Good morning Tara, I brought you the rest of the shrimp tempura that we didn't eat last night." Rebecca said shyly.

"Thanks, come on in Rebecca." Tara replied invitingly.

Rebecca walked into Tara's house and headed straight into the kitchen and put the casserole dish in the fridge.

Tara walked up behind Rebecca while she was putting the dish away.

"So Rebecca, what's on your mind?" Tara inquired.

Rebecca closed the refrigerator and turned to face Tara, a smile still on her youthful, angelic face.

"I talked to the girls about you last night and they both like you very much, Tara."

Tara smiled, she loved kids, but obviously couldn't have any of her own.

"Both Bisa and Imani said that they want us to be together...as a family." Rebecca said.

"Wow, OK, so I mean... shouldn't we like date for a while first before we tie the knot?" Tara asked, hoping not to offend Rebecca.

"You just read my mind, Tara sweetheart." Rebecca said.

Rebecca leaned forward and was about to kiss Tara when John Mason burst through the front door.

"Rebecca, the team is ready, let's go." he said before glaring menacingly at Tara.

"Right, hang on John." Rebecca said, dropping her gaze.

"Tara, could you watch Bisa and Imani for me?"

"Yes, of course Rebecca." Tara answered.

Rebecca hugged Tara tightly before gently kissing the brunette.

"Ahem, Aaron and the others are waiting." John said, clearly irritated.

"You be careful out there, Rebecca." Tara said.

"I will be, I promise Tara." Rebecca replied.

John rolled his eyes and walked back outside, closing the front door behind him.

Tara could see that Rebecca seemed hesitant about something, but Tara decided not to say anything until Rebecca returns from the run.

 

 

  


End file.
